don't leave me yet
by vampyres are nice
Summary: when gilbert is in the wrong place at the wrong time his lover only has so long to figure out who it was by before gilberts future with him is cut short just from a letter
1. the life changer

I own no hetalia characters or names I would like to thank MaiMao for the idea and also reviews are love so review and comment thanks guys oh and sorry about the grammatical and spelling errors ;)

As vash looked up from his pile of work for the day he noticed something that he was to engrossed in his work earlier to even notice it was a trail of blood going from the hall to his room. So he did what any other trigger happy man would do he got his gun and walked to it and he opened the door quietly as not to be noticed and saw it... his true love lying on the bed his face covered in blood those ruby red eyes smiling he was so used to seeing were glazed over looking at the ceiling while a dark red puddle began forming on his shirt.

" lichenstein call the fucking doctors and get the fucking first aid kit and your ass in here right now!" The little girl with the short blond hair and purple ribbon ran in the room with what her big brother had been asking for and stopped short at the door where her brother was applying pressure to the wound as she saw a small tear roll down his flushed cheek. "Big Bruder what the hell happened" as she pushed him away to start tending to his wound. " I-I don't really know I just walked in and found him like this" his voice barely stuttered out. As she gentally pulled off his shirt with his overly bruised and cut stomach it struck him hard and he ran out of the room into the garden to clear his head all he saw was his face on the day he met him knowing this may be the last time he ever sees him again

"Hey watch were ya point that thing you almost hit the awesome me." he lowered his gun as he was pointing it at the naked Italian fleeing for his life " don't mind him hes my brothers friend I'm gilbert how about yours" " hey du kein Englisch sprechen'' No I do I just alot of people don't come up and talk to me usually'' he look down where a slight brush of pink dusted his cheeks. '' dont hide your face you're cute when you blush'' this only made his cheeks darken... He was stopped abruptly in his thoughts when he heard '' Big Bruder Mr. Ludwig is on the phone he wishes to talk to you.'' ''Hallo Vash I have to say something.'' he stopped listening when he watched the ambulence drive away with his abino lover. And then it all went black as he gave in to the pain slowly growing in his chest.

Sorry about such the short chapter ill get better at writing and remember vampyres are really nice

hey du kein Englisch sprechen- hey do you not speak english


	2. the hospital

I own no hetalia characters or names I would like to thank MaiMao for the idea and also reviews are love so review and comment thanks guys oh and sorry about the grammatical and spelling errors ;)

Gilbert p.o.v

As I opened my eyes I looked down to see an IV sticking out of my arm and tried to roll over and let out a groan ''Gott ist mein Arm tut weh'' as he looked over he saw a man getting up with dark brown hair and glasses as he saw me awake he opened his mouth to speak but didn't ''Roderich what the fuck i told you that i didn't ever want to see you again but i guess it doesn't count cause im here but i don't ever want to see you again after this.'' I'm sorry to disapoint you Gilbert...'' '' Shut up i don't want to talk to you.'' the look of regret and lust was in the austrian mans eyes '' I'm truly sorry about hurting Vash and you but you must know i do miss you terribly and...'' '' he was cut short by a muscular hand on his shoullder which he recognized immediately as the swiss man was glaring down at him '' I think you've said enough and if you would like to know that I am perfectly fine with you breaking my heart for i am in love with Gilbert now.'' he saw that this struck a nerve.'' I'm going to tell the nurse you're awake goodbye.'' he slammed the door on the way out. ''I I I your awake i missed you so much you don't kn...'' he was stopped as a finger was pressed to his lips and he was pulled down into a fiery passionate kiss. He groaned against Gil's lips. The kiss ended to quickly as he pulled away and just looked at him with those emerald eyes he fell in love with in the first place '' i love you so much Vash!'' '' I love you Gil''

''Knock,knock knock'' came the voice of a cheery woman with a hungarian accent '' I see you are awake Mr. ... Beilschmidt well no signs of brain damage and your vitals all look good. Your chest is all patched up and i can sign some papers and let you go.'' '' thank you ma'am we are very grateful for all you have done i am going to the front desk to pay for the bill.'' he winked at the prussian man and left the room quietly.

Gott ist mein Arm tut weh- god my arm hurts


	3. the letter

**I own no hetalia characters or names I would like to thank MaiMao for the idea and also reviews are love so review and comment thanks guys oh and sorry about the grammatical and spelling errors ;)**

Vash p.o.v

As the bright sunlight hit his barely opened eyes he looked over at the pale skinned man sleeping next to him he got up and put his robe on over his boxers and went to make some coffee. As he walked into the kitchen he felt a pair of small hands wrap around his waist. '' Good morning Big Bruder how was your night?'' '' Good thank you Lili'' as he pealed her hands off of him to poor a cup '' and you how was yours?'' '' good thank you.'' '' Kesesesesese good morning love, Lili.'' planting a messy kiss on Vash's cheek as he poured himself a cup of his own. He wrapped his hands around the Prussian mans waist and rested his head on his chest '' good morning'' '' Big Bruder Emil asked to go to the park for breakfast with me this morning so I am going out for a while.'' '' well than we're alone now Kesesesesese .'' as he leaned in for a kiss the phone rang ''hallo'' the swiss said in an irate voice ''Hola Vash!'' '' urrgghh Antonio what do want?'' '' Well...'' '' Well what you know you just interrupted something very important you know.'' '' Okay I wanted to tell you that Romano wanted to talk to Gilbert about a very private matter.'' '' okay then when do you want to meet up?'' '' Well that's undecided so I'll call you back when I know, okay adios Vash.'' '' What was that all about babe?'' '' Oh nothing that Romano guy just wanted to have a _conference _with you.'' '' Oh okay then.'' ''I'm gonna go get the mail I'll be back in just a minute.''

In the mailbox was a single letter with blood red letters addressed to a Mr. Vash Zwingli with the return address smudged. So he opened it and again in blood red letters it read ''_Hello sir I would just like to tell you that your significant other has one week to bring me $4,000 in cash bring it to lake Zürich next Saturday or we may have a repeat of last month but only this time you won't be able to save him. _

_ With much love, -unknown_

_ ''_WHAT THE FUCK GILBERT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW.'' '' Vash whats wrong are you alright tell me whats wrong.'' '' YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG ITS THIS STUPID LETTER GILBERT...'' a silent tear fell down his cheek with a look of terror in hi eyes. Gilbert rubbed his back as he read the letter '' Gil what the hell you said that you fell down a hill...'' '' Well I did but lately I've been thinking that I could have been pushed and I don't want to worry you any more so lets go inside and you can come watch a movie with the awesome me Kesesesesese.''

Vash's phone started to ring again '' hallo'' a breathy voice disguised by a machine answered back '' Hi, sweety did you get my letter?'' '' Who the hell is this answer me what do you want from Gilbert why did you do this'' '' again sweety I said lake Zürich with $4000 and that we had a deal so if you just obey my simple directions no one gets hurt'' the mystery voice giggled and then hung up. Silence and then he had to just had to as he ran back into his room to get some well needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own no hetalia characters or names I wish though would like to thank MaiMao for the idea and also reviews are love so review and comment mah stories cause like yea. Okay I have one more person to thank and that is ... Drum roll please... OkamiAmmy-chan. Okay what time is it but if you are asking me then you need to get a watch but really its story time so get your story reading pants on and your cuddly wuddly bear ( come here Kumajiro ) or whatever and read the story my lovelies oh and sorry about the grammatical and spelling errors ;)**

Gil p.o.v

" No what do you mean he went into a fucking stress induced fucking coma. What the fuck. Lili did you know that your fucking brother is in that fucking hell hole of a hospital." " Mr. Gilbert your language, and yes I knew. But Mr. Roderich is taking very good care of him, he told me personally he said he felt bad for another reason but wouldn't tell me why." a new type of anger flooded through his body " THAT BASTARD" the phone rang one.. two...three... " Hallo I'm not in a fucking mood to talk so if you want to say something say it quickly!" "Ciao, albino potato someone is in a grumpy mood today isn't he." he said sarcastically " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BATSARD I HAVE TO GO SO TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT VASH IS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL WITH THAT BITCH OF A MUSICIAN I HAVE TO FUCKING LEAVE" " Woa I just wanted to ask if we could talk on friday you know about personal things but if your to busy ill call back later bastard. Oh and one more thing im sure the spaniard will want to know how he is doing so just keep me posted alright. Ciao bastard." " GOODBYE LOVI AND I WILL" " DON'T CALL ME LOVI!" click. " Get in the fucking car Lili we are going to the hospital." " Okay Mr. Gilbert. Just please control your words please."

Vash p.o.v

" MMNNNNHHH GIL... GI.. GILBERT!" " Mr. Zwingli please calm down you were in the hospital for three days and you need to calm down now I am going to give you some painkillers and sleep medicine now because you need to calm down Gilbert is right over there he said something about saturday and something about hospitals being safe before he..." " RODER..." and sleep overcame him.

_" GIL NO DONT GO IN THE WATER THE BIRDS NOT WORTH IT." he snickered as the wet albino emerged holding his little chick who decided to take a swim. " kesesesesese Gilbird dont listen to him hes just pissed he wasn't in there with the awesome me. Fuck I'm all wet" he said as he mezmerized the smaller man in front of him who was slightly moving closer to him to embrace him wet and all as the bird nestled into his head. But then a pair of gloved hands and the same voice he heard on the phone pulled him away. Confronting him with his biggest fear of losing Gilbert forever._

_ " _Nitch nehmen ihn nitch, er ist mir. GILBERT STAY." He was pulled into a comforting embrace. He looked up into the the emerald eyes of his little sister with tears in her eyes because she knew where Gilbert had went that Saturday afternoon. " B Big Bruder I don't want to worry you even more than you already are but..." two more tears flowed down her cheek. " But what Lili what is wrong." " It's Mr. Gilbert he..." " Oh fuck no Lili if what you are about to say is what I think spare your talking please Lili." " He he went to lake Zurich this morning and he hyasn't come back big bruder he forgot his phone at home and he said he was going to the bank to pick up some money and to stay home with you and not let you leave the house..." It struck him like he just got shot by himself. " Lili it is all my fault please let me go I can't let him do this Lili..." he broke down into tears as he held the little iron cross across his heart the same one Gilbert got him for his birthday.

Nitch nehmen ihn nitch, er ist mir.- no don't take him hes mine


	5. Chapter 5

**I own no hetalia characters or names I wish though would like to thank MaiMao for the idea and also reviews are love so review and comment mah stories cause like yea. so get your story reading pants on and your cuddly wuddly bear ( come here Kumajiro ) or whatever and read the story my lovelies oh and sorry about the grammatical and spelling. don't hit me because i suck and have mental things wrong with my brain. oh i need to amke cookies for Gilbert bye * runs away like an Italian*.**

Gil p.o.v

As he was leaving the bank he noticed that a man behind him was looking at him with a distinct hatred in his eyes. He noticed after driving for about 15 minutes that the man was following him. On the man's arm he noticed that there was broken heart with the letters G and V. "this is only a coincidence stop getting so fucking worked up ." Gilbert said thinking out loud until he noticed a bruise that looked like hand prints on is arm. And he remembered more about that day were he knew that he had grabbed an arm falling down the hill. After looking at the dashboard on his car he saw a brief glimpse of Vash's face on what looked like his picture crossed out next to it. The man quickly followed his gaze and pulled it away noticing the suspicious look on Gilbert's face.

Man p.o.v

"Oh shit he saw the picture damn what the hell am I supposed to do know. fuck I guess I can pull into the rest-stop and call the leader to abort this mission." He worked through with himself "okay I know I hate that Vash with a fucking passion and that's why I am taking out his loved ones but damn Lili why don't I go for her next.

Lili p.o.v

As the small girl was rolling out dough for that night's dinner she was humming something her and Emil had listened to earlier. "Knock knock knock." "Oh, Elizaveta I didn't realize that you were coming over this afternoon." "Sweetie I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by. I see you are making dinner would you like any help with that?" Said Eliza"Maybe but I think right now you could just go tend on brother make sure he isn't cutting himself or anything. after Gilbert didn't come home yesterday he's done nothing but lay on his side of the bed and well swearing that it was all his fault and that he would rather die than live without him so, if you may..." " Oh, I am so sorry for him, and of course I will. I just hope he won't shoot me .I know that he still has some past grudges from high school from stealing Roderich away from him. But that was long ago and he found someone else. Oh my Lili, I am so sorry you are probably devastated about Gilbert going missing but I am sure he is…" The small girl clung to Eliza for her life as her brother started to scream and run across the room. He ended at the window where a man in a dark purple coat walked up the driveway he started to swear at the top of his lungs that he never wanted to see that man again.

Roderich p.o.v

As he walked up the all too familiar drive way with his confidence slowly slipping away as the door flung open with his ex-wife walking towards him with her trusty frying pan in her hand and a very mad Swiss loading his gun walking along side of her as they awkwardly stopped somewhere in the middle. The woman was the first to break the unbearable silence slowly growing in the air pulling on them with some different form of emotional baggage. "Roderich go away you know that neither one of us wants to see you especially at this time. Unless you have some news about Gilbert before I leave and Vash opens fire witch I won't be able to stop." Said a very irate Hungarian "She is right you know." retorted Vash " Vash, Eliza I wish to bring no harm for I am only here because I have to see Lili you know she did plan a meeting with me earlier to discuss piano lessons." Roderich said his voice only cracking a little bit out of fear " You go anywhere near her I will take the liberty of breaking all of your car windows and then your face."

Lili p.o.v

" Big Bruder I am sorry you are so upset but I am growing up and can make my own decisions so I am going with Mr. Edelstein to take lessons now if you excuse me I am going to go now." all three adults stood there with gaping mouths as the little girl walked down the driveway. " Well don't just stand there like that you will catch flies" she stepped into Roderich's car. Vash shot at Roderich's feet " Well bastard don't just stand there my sister is in the car now go." he shot again successfully as the Austrian ran to his car in quite a hast fashion against his usually gentleman status. He walked away with a smirk on his face and said goodbye to Eliza and went back inside to sulk.

Vroom time skip to Roderich's house.

Roderich p.o.v

" Excuse the interruption Lili but would you like something to drink?" the young girl looked up from the notes she was playing "No thank you Mr. Roderich." she said before going back to practicing. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of wine. " Hmm tastes a little bit funny" he shrugged it off and went back into his room, feeling unusually tired all of a sudden.

When he woke up he glanced over at the clock to see that he was asleep for three hours. " Oh my I hope Lili let herself out." he assumed after not hearing the piano anymore. So he slowly walked into the piano room and at the sight he fainted. And a man watching in the corner smirked and called the ambulance.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
